


(Sea)Green (eyes) with Envy

by foreverfangirlwrites



Series: Percabeth Oneshots [13]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: (nothing against brunettes), Alternate Universe, Jealous Percy, Jealousy, Oneshot, also feat. a brunette, also feat. a party, annabeth is kinda sly, but not in a bad way, it's cute, she knows whats up, well specifically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverfangirlwrites/pseuds/foreverfangirlwrites
Summary: In which Percy gets (a little) jealous and Annabeth knows it (but makes it okay)
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Series: Percabeth Oneshots [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1285145
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	(Sea)Green (eyes) with Envy

There are way too many people for Percy’s liking, too many people to close together and an overarching smell of alcohol that lingered persistently in the air. To say it isn’t his scene would be an understatement. But he wants to be a supportive friend towards Piper, especially since she is his girlfriend’s best friend.

Speaking of Annabeth, she had been swept away by a group of people about ten minutes after entering the party and from his vantage in the back he has only been able to catch glimpses of her over the past twenty minutes. So he’s resigned himself to the corner nursing the same beer for the 32 minutes he’s been here.

He’s counting.

His phone is starting to lose its entertainment value just as a random couple stumble into his corner and their touchiness is only escalating so he decides it’s time to go. Wandering a little aimlessly, on the search for a blonde head of hair, he makes his way through the crowd.

Firstly, there are way too many people, so there are also, consequently, way too many blondes. But only a few don’t have dark roots and only one is that particular shade of golden he loves so much. It takes him another five minutes to spot his lifeboat in the sea of people.

Slightly relieved, he moves closer only to find there’s another head in view and…who is that brunette?

Annabeth’s surrounded by a group of people and is throwing back a shot when she finally appears in full view. Of the group he only recognizes Piper and Jason and whoever that brunette is standing next to his girlfriend really needs to back the fuck off.

A surge of anger overtakes him, because he’s beyond done with being here and the last straw is this random fucking guy and-

His thoughts are interrupted by a drunk Leo and Frank who both try (and fail) to convince him to join them.

He loves the guys, but now’s not the time. And also, in case no one caught on already, he doesn’t really like parties.

Gaze returning to Annabeth, who’s now leaning closer to Piper and away from the guy, all the anger deflates, replaced by an overwhelming sense of tiredness.

What was wrong with him?

Annabeth wouldn’t cheat on him. And she can hold her own against anyone and she’s with her best friends and this brunette shouldn’t really matter.

Except it does.

Just slightly, for no logical reason, clawing at the back of his mind. But then again, he’s beyond logic at this point. He’s at a party he doesn’t want to be at, he’s not drunk enough to ignore it, and his girlfriend is having ten times more fun without him.

Ouch. That kinda hurt.

He watches her laugh at something someone says and she really doesn’t need him right now.

So being a little self-destructive (he wants to call it self care) he decides he’s had enough, of this place, these people and the damn brunette.

So he takes his own pity party of one, self-doubt, and well let’s face it, jealousy, and quietly walks out.

The night air is cold and there’s a slight drizzle, both of which feel amazing against the overheating of the party. This is better. This is…he pushes away the thoughts of Annabeth and the party and starts walking away.

He takes the long way home.

By the time he finally makes it, he’s damp from the drizzle and his shirt is sticking to him uncomfortably enough that he makes it a priority to take it off before doing anything else.

The room is mostly dark, because he’s being moody like that and refuses to turn on any lights, and even though there’s some outside light filtering in and he’s not drunk, he still can’t find a replacement shirt.

God, he really can’t do anything right can he. Brunette at the party is probably great and has a million fucking shirts that are all fucking great.

And by the time the self-inflicted mental mockery comes to an end he’s fuming and left staring at the dark closet. Jesus fuck, he should just turn on the damn light.

But he’s more tempted to punch the wall and the only thing that stops his fist from swinging is a sound in the hall. He freezes at the clicking sound but he’s been standing like this for like four minutes so he was probably frozen before too.

The door to the bedroom squeaks open and a lone lamp clicks on, creating shadows on the wall in front of him. He lets out a sigh. He doesn’t need to turn around to know who it is.

“You know,” Annabeth says, placing her purse on the dresser.

Her hazy shadow moves on the wall but he refuses to turn around. He’s not in a good place, he knows that. His shoulders start to ache and he realizes just how rigidly he’s been holding himself.

“If I didn’t know any better,” she continues, getting closer to him. He tenses up even more and his shoulders and back yell at him for it. It’s dumb and stupid but this is the hill he’s made and the one he’s resigned himself to die on.

“I’d say you were jealous.”

The thing is, Annabeth knows him really well. And even though she isn’t completely sober, she’s also not drunk enough to not know what she’s saying.

“With the way you quietly left like that…” she’s even closer now and he still can’t bring himself to turn around.

“Was it because I was having fun?” she asks quietly. He can feel her breath on his bare back and takes the fact that there’s no malice in her tone as a win.

“Or,” she steps in front of him and fuck he can’t avoid her now.

“Was it because I was having fun without you?”

The image of the stupid brunette flares in his head and the surge of anger from before comes back in full force. He turns sharply meeting Annabeth’s steady gaze.

What was she doing? Why is she making him mad?

Her grey eyes are dark from the lighting and he can’t read them at all. What was she playing at?

So he hates parties, and yeah he was feeling left out and yeah he absolutely despises that guy standing next to her and fine yes he was jealous. She was having a good time, without him, and it just sucked.

She knows this, so why egg it on?

Her gaze is still steady, he can feel the challenge in them. Her lips are just slightly quirked upward and this entire charade is making him feel even worse about everything by the second.

Why-and that’s when it hits him.

“If you were having so much fun, you wouldn’t be here right now.”

Her smirk lets him know that he’s got the right answer. And just like that all the tension leaves his body, shoulders dropping down in relief. He’s figured it out.

He knew it all along.

“You seem very sure of yourself.” She’s teasing him now, an eyebrow raised to match the tone.

And he is _so_ done with this song and dance, within a second he has her pushed against the closet door. The look on her face tells him that his reaction had been the one she had been planning on.

Leave it to Annabeth to strategize his jealously. 

(Honestly, he’s not even mad.)

“Yeah, well you love me after all,” he whispers, faces inches apart.

A genuine smile plays at her lips. “Yeah, and don’t you forget that.”

He never had. He had just…misplaced the thought. Brunette guy can fuck off, he has his girlfriend (who loves him very much by the way) in his arms, inches away from her lips.

The searing kiss she gives him makes him forget what jealousy even is.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This one was another ask from tumblr so shoutout to anon who asked for jealous Percy! If you want to send me any asks, my tumblr is: forevfangirlwrites
> 
> But yeah, hope you guys liked it!  
> Please comment! I'd love to hear your thoughts!
> 
> And as always, thanks for reading!  
> See ya! :)


End file.
